$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 5 & 7 \\ 3 & 4 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 3 \\ 5 & 4 \\ 7 & 8\end{array}\right]$